A Long Ways From Home
by QuilFire
Summary: Dib is forced to go to prom by Professor Membrane. While there, he starts to have hallucinations about Zim. For a contest on Amino!


I gaze my eyes around the hopelessly empty space. Pool and Ping-pong tables soullessly act as centerpieces to an equally dead room. strings of confetti entomb the dusty wooden floor. I've scanned the place eight times in ten agonizing minutes hoping to find a different scene, but each time I do, I don't.

The room is just bright enough to see the papers splayed in front of me. Blaring music and the sound of chatter seep its way from the dance hall into my melancholy room, but I try my best to ignore it. The longer I'm here, the more I begin to despise this place. There are much more important things I could be doing. Like spying on Zim for instance, but no. Dad and Gaz forced my unwilling self to come to prom. Gaz even tried to flatten out my now ragged hair scythe in an attempt to keep me from embarrassing her. Needless to say, it failed and my eccentric hairstyle still stood strong. I had already given into most of her demands for the night. I'm not sure what else she wants from me. For instance, I had to give up on the alien-themed tux I planned to wear. It came complete with a matching pair of pants and socks, instead, I was forced to wear a more mundane navy blue tux with stale black dress pants. However, I did get to keep a small ghost pin and the socks.

But none of that matters at the moment. What I should be focusing on is Zim. He hinted at something big earlier today, something unquestionably villainous. I need to stop him, but I can't if I'm trapped in this godforsaken place. The urge to go back home and monitor the alien is almost too overpowering. I decided to bring along some files with me. They are to help put my mind at ease. I can find at least a small amount of comfort in knowing I have some of my logs. However, none of this knowledge can help stop the unrelenting crush of anxiety. I must put an end to Zim's plan, I must!

I take another look around, but before I can finish my examination, a faint yet piercing cackle catches my attention. The voice's melodramatic undertone and intensity give its owner's identity away. It's Zim, I don't have a doubt in my mind about it.

My legs spring into action as if by instinct. Lifting me up from my chair and towards the dejected doorway. It only takes me a moment to enter the narrow hallway. I look left and right ignoring the humiliating state of the wood floors. I almost don't want to mention the other rooms.

My frantic looking attracts stares from the other children partying in the hall. They all give me looks, but they seem too distracted to care much. The fools, They don't realize just how much danger they're in! It almost makes me sick to my stomach to watch their ignorance, but I must press on.

I fail to see him in the immediate area, so I turn my attention to the main hall on my right. The walls were cloaked a charcoal black paper suit. A thick cloud of people swarmed the dance floor. The area's dim lighting starkly contrasts the lucid white strobe lights that frenzied about. It would be a nightmare to find anything in that mess. However, despite the odds, I managed to see a speck of green skin snake between the crowd. An unwavering spark of determination fills me at that moment as I approach mob.

I work my way through the endless sea of my peers. Every now and again, I would catch another glimpse of the invader sneak by. My voice automatically called to him. Telling Zim I would not let him get away with his scheme. To the people around me though, it must have just sounded like a random string of words.

I get closer and closer until I can finally reach him, but before I could grab him, a shining ray of light hits my face. My eyes squint closed for a moment. When I open them again, Zim is gone. It was almost as if he vanished out of existence. That couldn't be true, I saw him here with my very own eyes. He was here, wasn't he?

I take a look around, but instead of finding Zim, I see a crowd of people looking at me. Their judgmental gawking peers into my soul. All I need is their eyes to know how they feel about me. The stares are cold, distant, and agonizing. It makes me want to puke. Not a single one of them understand what I I'm trying to do for them. They never seem to and it's frustrating.

"You guys are all in danger! Zim is here and he said he had something horrible planned!" I shout irritated.

"uh, Zim's not here, he said himself he wouldn't be coming, and I haven't seen him here" one kid from the crowd response.

The rest nodded and murmur in agreement.

"what do you mean! I saw him, just now right here in front of me! Are you telling me you didn't see him!" I reply sounding desperate.

"Yep, that's what we are telling you" another kid chimes in.

"Yeah, maybe you're just seeing things" one more kid adds.

"Guys, we all knew Dib was crazy, but I didn't know he was this crazy. I mean look at him, he's wearing alien socks!" a fourth kid shouts.

They all laugh in unison like some sort of deranged hive mind.

"I'm not crazy! I swear I saw him! And what does me wearing alien socks have to do with anything!" I defend.

My words fall on deaf ears. No one acknowledges my response. They just laugh like a pack of vicious hyenas. I make my way out of the crowd, and take the walk of shame back to my lonely room. Frustration, anger, and worst of all rejection washes over me. I return to my seat and take another look around the room.

Hello! Thanks for taking your time to read this dumb story of mine! If you see anything that should be fixed or changed please let me know! I know this could use improvement :3


End file.
